


Shifts in Time

by skyesparklez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Child Luke Skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine (Star Wars), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Anakin's allegiance lies to strongly with the Jedi, and he does not turn. Darth Sidious, ever the crafty Sith, had anticipated his refusal and another has risen as Darth Vader. He and Obi-Wan are forced to survive in a lawless world for the Jedi, while also taking care of newly born Luke Skywalker from being discovered.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin made his way through the Temple, the weight of the knowledge he had just learned weighing heavily on his shoulders. He was looking for Master Windu, hoping that he would know what to do. It took a few moments, but he eventually found the older Jedi at the landing platform.

“Master Windu, I must talk to you.” Windu turned toward Anakin, his signature serious look plastered on his face.

“What is it, Skywalker? We’re in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.” Anakin couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably.

“He won’t give up his power. I’ve just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.” Master Windu seemed to stiffen in shock. He somehow managed to look even more serious as he turned to face Anakin completely.

“A Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for.” Windu shook his head and gestured for Anakin to walk with him.

“How do you know this?” Anakin could feel his hands shaking as he remembered what had transpired in the Chancellor’s office.

“He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?” Windu asked.

“Absolutely.” Anakin found that his gaze could only rest on his feet as Windu nodded gravely.

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.” Windu seemed to give Anakin a once-over, before continuing. “I must ask that you stay here. I can sense much confusion from you, and it clouds your judgement.” Anakin could only nod.

“I understand, Master Windu.” That gave the older Jedi pause, but he brushed it off to board the ship.

“May the Force be with you, young Skywalker.” Anakin looked up finally, a small smile on his face.

“I think you’ll need it more than me, Master.”

———————————————————————————————————————

The waiting was the worst thing for Anakin. He knew it wouldn’t be helpful if he were to run off to help Master Windu face Palpatine. He had to have faith that Master Windu, who had earned his title in his own right, would be able to take care of a Sith Lord. Anakin hoped that perhaps the age of Palpatine would make him easier to deal with, but Anakin also knew that looks were almost always deceiving. Besides, he felt as though something terrible would happen if he were to try and help. Windu had not been wrong when pointing out Anakin’s confusion, and Anakin knew that. He only wished that the unsettling feeling would go away.

Anakin wandered the halls of the Temple, hoping he could clear his mind. He reached out with his senses to feel the other Jedi as well. The simple act was enough to calm his nerves and steady his rapid breathing. He briefly reached out to see if he could feel Padmé, but she was too far. 

The monumental cry from the Force that followed nearly knocked Anakin over. His heart dropped. The Force was screaming at him that Mace Windu and the other Jedi who were with him had perished at the Chancellor’s hand, and the danger was already rapidly approaching the ill prepared Jedi Temple. While he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to stop the impending attack, Anakin knew he could at least defend the children and help them escape. He made a beeline to the Council Chambers, where the younglings would be taken during an attack.

He had reached the Council doors as the clones finally pushed their way into the Temple. A numb feeling settled on Anakin’s shoulders, knowing that this day had been meticulously planned out by Palpatine. The Jedi were seriously unprepared for the caliber of these attacks. He took a deep breath to calm himself once more, and pushed open the doors to the Council.

There were about twenty or so children huddling behind the seats, fear pulsating from each of them. Their faces seemed to brighten once they saw Anakin.

“Master Skywalker! There are too many of them, what are we going to do?” One of the older children said, standing up and approaching the elder Jedi. Anakin could only give a soft smile, feeling intense sadness building up in his chest.

“We’re going to have to run.” The other children gasped and muttered to themselves.

“But the Council says we’re supposed to stay in here so the Jedi Knights and Masters can take care of it!” A young girl, no older than four standard years, cried from the back.

“I know, but this is a different situation. Sometimes you can’t win the battle, and you need to know when to run.” Anakin felt a tear track down his face as the children’s collective sadness and fear grew to a furious roar. “I know you’re scared, but I’ll be with you.”

Anakin spent more time assuring the younglings, trying to calm their rampant fear. Just as he was ready to lead the children to safety, a cloying sense of dark invaded his senses. Panic set in as he realized there were two Sith, and the apprentice had found them. Anakin took quick strides outside the Council Chambers and glanced around carefully. Whoever this Sith was, they hadn’t found Anakin or the children yet. He turned to the younglings once more.

“Listen to me,” he whispered, voice urgent and a twinge of fear echoing through the room. “this room has a secret exit. Master Yoda’s taught you to use it, yes?” The children nodded in response.

“I need you to work on that. The Sith Lord is headed our way, and the clones are surrounding us. It’ll take time, but I’ll distract him.” He didn’t give the children time to answer as he closed the doors and sealed them, using the Force to help him. It seemed that he had acted just in time, as the darkness soon became overwhelming and Anakin could hear soft footsteps behind him.

“Anakin Skywalker,” a deep voice called out behind him. “My Master had hoped you would join us. It looks as though you’ve been too deeply corrupted by the Jedi.” Anakin squared his shoulders and turned around to face the nameless Sith Lord.

“It is you who have been corrupted, by Palpatine.” He responded. Anakin ignited his saber and took a defensive stance. “I’d like to know who I’m going to fight.” A rumbling laugh echoed from the cloaked figure.

“I am Darth Vader.” He ignited his saber as well, the red glowing ominously in the darkness. “You could still join us. We could save her.” Anakin shook his head.

“I think you know what my answer is.” Vader scoffed.

“Then I shall annihilate you.”

———————————————————————————————————————

The battle between Anakin and Vader was ferocious, their sabers swinging wildly. To anyone who might’ve seen, there were only blurs. Anakin held up well at first, but the echoes of death were ringing through the Force so profoundly that he found it hard to keep on his feet. Vader seemed to notice this and would attack with renewed vigor each time. Anakin’s hope that he could defeat the Sith was dwindling. Any other day, maybe, but he could feel the genocide of the Jedi. Everyone he had cared for, rapidly fading. His head felt foggy.

Anakin’s moments of instability were what eventually led to Vader gaining the upper hand. Anakin had begun to fight back frantically, attempting to keep his emotions in check long enough for the younglings to escape. His goal was no longer to survive, but to give them ample time to escape. A new determination filled him, and he felt energy return to his arms. 

That’s when his bond with Obi-Wan went dark.

Anakin seemed to crumble inwards, a hoarse cry echoing through the halls. Vader took the opportunity to stab the incapacitated Jedi, guiding him to the floor in an unusually gentle manner.

“Do you understand now, Skywalker?” Vader’s voice was mocking, his face still hidden by his hood. “The Sith have always been stronger than the Jedi.” He pulled his lightsaber from where it was still lodged in Anakin’s chest, earning a groan of pain from Anakin. The Sith walked to the doors of the Council Chambers and pushed them open with ease, Anakin’s hold over them fading. Anakin turned to watch in horror as he saw the younglings had only just managed to open the secret hatch and were still in the room. A tear tracked down his face as Vader began to slaughter the younglings who weren’t quick enough to scramble into the escape hatch. He could feel his vision fading, and he could only let out a prayer that some of the children who had managed to enter the lower levels would escape Vader’s wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan felt sick.

The waves of agony and death echoed through the Force and crashed into him like a tidal wave. The worst fears of the Jedi had been realized, and he could only hope that there were some survivors in the Temple. He and Yoda had landed at the Temple no more than an hour earlier, intent to reprogram the message telling Jedi to return to the Temple and save the lives of at least a few Jedi. Now they combed the halls for any survivors individually, with very little luck.

He also wasn’t quite ready to admit it yet, but Obi-Wan felt a cloying fear that something had happened to Anakin. Anyone who was listening through the Force could feel the powerful echoes of his strength and emotion. He was a light in the galaxy that was difficult to silence, and yet Obi-Wan could not sense his former apprentice. He couldn’t devote time to search for him, however, knowing he needed to find any younglings that had survived first.

His feet carried him to the Council Chambers with ease, from the many previous times he had entered the room. He allowed his thoughts to turn to all that they had lost, and only for a moment allowed himself to worry about Anakin. He had to have faith in Anakin’s strength. The halls felt eerily empty, devoid of life. He could almost hear the echoes of battle tinged in the Dark Side. It clung to the walls, like a lingering smoke. It made the once sacred and tranquil Temple feel unsafe and undeniably evil.

As Obi-Wan approached the Council Chambers, he felt warning and fear build up in his chest. Something terrible had happened. He registered the body of a Jedi propped against the wall just outside of the Council Chambers; most likely a Jedi that had been felled protecting the younglings. Obi-Wan cautiously approached, feeling the Force pushing him into action; what it wanted him to do he couldn’t say. 

It took Obi-Wan longer than he would like to admit to realize that it was Anakin laying against the wall. He let out a soft cry and rushed to his former apprentice, his brother. Obi-Wan knelt down next to Anakin and gently brushed the hair out of his face, and checking him for any sign of life. 

“Obi-Wan?” The bleary, whispering voice of Anakin both lessened the ache in Obi-Wan’s heart and accentuated his fear. Anakin struggled to open his eyes and face his former master.

“It’s me, Anakin. We’ll get you out of here.” Obi-Wan struggled to keep the fear out of his voice, though he knew his attempts were unsuccessful. “You’re going to live!”

“Thought you,” Anakin’s breath seemed to rattle. “were gone. Couldn’t feel you.” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to him, so that his head rested in the crook of Obi-Wan’s arm.

“I survived, I just had a bit of a fall on Utapau. Now we’ve got to make sure you get through this.” Obi-Wan replied. He tried to avoid looking at the wound where Anakin had been stabbed, or remember the moments just like this with Qui-Gon. He had been unable to help his master, but he refused to let Anakin die the same way.

“Padmé,” Anakin’s voice was getting raspy, and the shot of fear that passed through Obi-Wan’s heart was enough for him to start moving once more. “is she okay?”

“I have to get you to safety, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he pulled Anakin into his arms. He could feel Yoda nearby, and they were near enough to the ship.

“Make sure she’s safe. Please, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s eyes were fluttering closed and Obi-Wan picked up the pace. 

“I will.” Obi-Wan hoped that would be enough to calm Anakin for now, so he could get him to medical treatment. Yoda’s gimmer stick was tapping along behind him. Obi-Wan gave silent acknowledgement to the Jedi Master and boarded the ship.

“Do you think he’ll make it?” Obi-Wan asked Yoda, as they looked on at Anakin’s sleeping form. They had reached Polis Massa with little time to spare, and the medical droid had set off to treating Anakin at once.

“Not sure, I am. Think he will survive, do you?” Yoda’s tone held something that Obi-Wan couldn’t identify.

“He’s strong. I can only hope that’s enough for him to pull through.” Yoda hummed and tapped his cane on the floor twice.

“Then survive, he will. Know him best, you do. If strong, you think he is, then survive he will.” Obi-Wan turned to face Yoda and nodded. There was a pause as they simply stood in silence. It could almost be described as a vigil.

“Master, I told Anakin that I would make sure that Senator Amidala was safe,” Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes turned once more to his former apprentice. 

“Go, you must. The children, his they are.” Obi-Wan felt a jolt course through his entire being. He turned to Yoda, whose face betrayed no emotions.

“Senator Amidala’s children are Anakin’s?” Yoda nodded.

“Known for a while now, I have. Know how to act on it, I did not.” Obi- Wan turned his back on Yoda, reaching a hand to his temple. Though it was a shock, Obi-Wan could not say that he was surprised. Anyone who spent time around the two knew that Anakin loved the senator in some measure. The hurt Obi-Wan felt undoubtably stemmed from the fact that Anakin had not told him. He let the anger go, however, and went to fulfill his promise to Anakin.

The first thing Anakin found himself aware of was a blistering emptiness in his head. His surroundings were foggy, and he felt echoes of pain through the Force. He didn’t particularly want to wake up. He wanted to go back to the blissful nothingness he had left behind in order to regain consciousness. 

“How are you feeling?” A soft, familiar voice came from his side. Anakin forced his eyes open and allowed his surroundings to come into focus. He heard a monitor, and could smell what could only be described as clean. He was in a medical bay; he had survived the attack by Darth Vader. Turning his head, he could finally put a name to the voice.

“Obi-Wan.” He smiled, though it felt tired. Obi-Wan looked well, but his eyes spoke of great tragedy. He seemed to have aged decades in the mere days he had been gone. Anakin supposed he looked something like that too.

“We almost lost you a couple times there.” Anakin could hear the pain and fear held in Obi-Wan’s voice, and felt a warmth grow in his chest. Anakin should have known better, he supposed, but the knowledge that Obi-Wan still cared for him was a comfort.

“You’re not getting rid of me yet, Kenobi,” he replied, hoping his tone came off as playful. Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin decided to count that as a win. The smile wasn’t there for long, and Obi-Wan’s face turned dark.

“Anakin, Padmé is here.” Anakin tried to sit up as Obi-Wan mentioned his wife, but the latter placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

“Is she okay?” An uneasy feeling settled in his gut when Obi-Wan wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“She had the children.” He knew he should be relieved to hear that, but something kept the fear settled in Anakin. Obi-Wan finally met Anakin’s eyes. “Anakin, I know about you and Padmé.”

Anakin wasn’t sure how much time passed after Obi-Wan’s admission, because everything seemed to stop and blur together at the same time. An overwhelming numbness seemed to overtake him for a moment, and all he could do was stare. Obi-Wan held his gaze through it all. It held no anger or judgement, but simply acceptance. It made Anakin wonder why he had ever questioned telling Obi-Wan in the first place.

“How long have you known,” Anakin finally spoke after the long pause. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Not long. I had suspicions on your feelings toward the Senator even while you were still my padawan, but I did not know the extent.” Obi-Wan sounded tired, but also hurt. Anakin tore his eyes away from his former master, guilt building up once more.

“I suppose I should tell you we’re married, then?” Obi-Wan only nodded in response.

“And I suppose I should tell you that she gave birth to twins.” Anakin’s eyes met Obi-Wan’s once more, shock and disbelief being overridden by joy.

“Twins?” Obi-Wan nodded again.

“A boy and a girl. She named them Luke and Leia, since you were still unconscious.” Anakin smiled at the ceiling. He had twins!

“When can I see them? Stars, when can I see her?” He couldn’t help the excitement that could clearly be heard in his voice, but he didn’t particularly care much either.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s tone brought the uneasiness once more to the forefront of Anakin’s mind. “Padmé was attacked. The children are fine, but we don’t think she can hold out much longer.”

The walk to see Padmé felt like the longest thing Anakin ever had to do. The medical droid had said he could walk, but there was lingering pain from the wound that made it difficult. Though he could walk, he still needed Obi-Wan’s help to make it anywhere. Fortunately, Padmé was being kept in a room relatively close to Anakin’s room. Obi-Wan stopped at the door to Padmé’s room, allowing her and Anakin some privacy. 

Anakin could feel numbness building up in his chest upon seeing his wife, who looked moments from death’s door. Her hair was flat and lifeless, and her skin was clammy and pale. Her breaths were short and fast. She didn’t look like she had long.

“Padmé?” Anakin knew he should probably speak louder, but he felt if he did something would break. She turned her head slightly, meeting his eyes.

“Oh, Anakin.” He made his way across the room, albeit painfully, and sat in the chair that was by her bed. He could finally see the burns that riddled her body; a telltale sign of a lightsaber attack.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there.” His voice broke as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand in reply.

“With how everything’s going, I’m just glad you’re alive.” She laughed softly, and Anakin couldn’t help but be reminded of the twinkling of stars in her voice.

“I should’ve been there, protecting you.” 

“You were protecting the younglings. Obi-Wan told me,” she replied, nodding to the window where Obi-Wan was soothing a baby. A moment of joy flickered through Anakin, before he turned back to his wife. “You need to keep protecting them.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” He didn’t know how he would protect the younglings he had already failed. The guilt of that failure would always sit with him.

“I’m not going to make it, we both know that.” She squeezed her eyes shut, and Anakin couldn’t help the tears that were making themselves present. “You need to protect our children. They’re not safe, not in this world.” 

“I will.” He promised, bringing both hands to grab hers. “Whatever it takes, I’ll make sure they’re safe.” She nodded. She was growing more tired, and Anakin could almost feel her fading.

“Anakin?” 

“I’m here.” She squeezed his hand again, and he could feel it shaking.

“I love you.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Anakin brought her hand up and kissed it in reverence, grief threatening to overwhelm him.

“I love you too, more than anything in the galaxy.” She smiled at him. Her breath seemed to slow, though the breaths were still short. “You can rest now, angel.” Anakin felt her hand go limp in his own, and she let out a shuddering breath. The mounting emotion that was building up in Anakin crescendoed within him. An invisible wind seemed to stir the room as Anakin cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan take baby Luke to Tatooine

To Anakin, the world felt like it had lost it’s color. 

He knew that he should be spending time with his children, and he knew that there were other things he should be worried about. Obi-Wan was close, cradling Luke close to his chest. There was some relief in that he wasn’t alone. Leia had gone with Bail to Alderaan, since she could safely be hidden there from the new emperor. Thinking about Palpatine and what he had almost accomplished shook Anakin to the core. 

Another fear that was building in Anakin was what would happen to his son. He could feel Luke’s intense light presence already. Where Leia had been soft and subtle, Luke shone like one of Tatooine’s suns. Anyone with training in the Force would be able to sense and track Luke until he learned how to control his own presence. 

Obi-Wan and Yoda were talking quietly off to the side. Anakin knew he should listen, but he couldn’t bring himself to move much. He didn’t really care. Anakin knew that without Padmé, he would be an absolute failure as a father. He wouldn’t be able to do it on his own. He wasn’t like her, or Obi-Wan, who could just take on the responsibility of something that huge and do well. He failed his own padawan, Ahsoka, and she was old enough to take care of herself! While Anakin could admit that he wasn’t the best Jedi, Obi-Wan had still done an amazing job taking care of him as a child. That was part of the reason he hadn’t held Luke yet. Anakin just couldn’t push past that crippling fear that he’d fail.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice barely registered in Anakin’s mind. He turned slowly to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan still held Luke close to his chest, wrapped in a soft cream blanket. Anakin hummed to let Obi-Wan know he was listening. “Yoda thinks that we should go somewhere where Palpatine won’t find us or Luke.” Obi-Wan’s eyes settled on the bundle he held, a soft shine held in them. Anakin couldn’t help but marvel at his old master. Obi-Wan had always held himself differently around children, and especially cared for the younglings of the temple. Anakin could picture Obi-Wan teaching children about the stars; he was always calm and patient with children. Anakin could speak from experience.

“There won’t be a place where Palpatine won’t search for us,” Anakin responded. Obi-Wan paused for a moment, hesitation written across his face.

“We could go to Tatooine, it’s remote enough to hide us for a while. After all, it hid you from us. Besides, everyone knows how much you avoided your home planet.” Tatooine. Had you asked him a few days earlier, he would have never considered it. His home planet had so many bad memories for him. Now, his heart ached to return to the homestead where he grew up with his mother. He longed for the peace before the Jedi.

“Okay.” Obi-Wan looked a little startled at that.

“You’re okay with this? Even though it’s Tatooine?” Anakin shrugged his shoulders. 

“Yeah. I could use a familiar place after…” Obi-Wan simply nodded in understanding. Luke started to squirm in Obi-Wan’s arms and the older man adjusted him with ease. 

“Then we’ll go to Tatooine. Meet me in the docking bay as soon as you’re ready.” With that, Obi-Wan left with Luke. Anakin turned to face the wall, feeling numb. His world had shattered; there was nothing left to feel.

It took Anakin almost an hour before he made it to the docking bay. Thankfully he had nothing to pack, else it probably would have been even longer, and Anakin knew that time was of the essence. There was only one ship left in the docking bay. Yoda must’ve left already then, he mused. There wasn’t anything particularly special about the ship in front of him; it was a small traveling vessel that wouldn’t catch the attention of even the most desperate pirate. He entered the ship, admiring the make of the ship. The interior was a soft cream, rather than the harsh white of most space vessels. The lighting wasn’t harsh, and the whole ship seemed sleek inside and out. Though that wouldn’t speak for the functionality of the ship.

Obi-Wan was sitting in a passenger seat in the cockpit, Luke still held tightly in his arms. He was rocking the baby gently and humming, seeming to miss Anakin’s entry altogether. Anakin could only watch from the doorway. He could hardly believe how much Obi-Wan was suited for children. The scene seemed natural to Anakin. His heart sank a bit as he realized that he could never do what Obi-Wan could do, even for his own son. He could always leave Luke in Obi-Wan’s capable hands and just… disappear. That would probably be best for the galaxy. 

Anakin took a seat in the pilot’s chair, inputting the coordinates for Tatooine. He did the regular checks to make sure the ship was ready for takeoff far more robotically than he would have ever liked to admit. There was enough fuel to make the trip to Tatooine, but that was all. Though they’d most likely end up selling the ship once they got there anyways. They didn’t exactly have money. Anakin maneuvered the ship out of the docking bay, his mind honing into the task at hand. Flying had always come naturally, and even with the turmoil in his head he was still an ace pilot.

Obi-Wan stayed quiet until the ship had been in hyperspace for at least an hour. He could sense Anakin’s want to be alone, but also knew that Anakin desperately needed the support of someone close and a stability he had lost when Padmé had passed. There was no one left for either of them, and Obi-Wan refused to let Anakin lose his way in any sense. They had both lost too much. 

“Anakin,” he started, for once unsure as to how to begin the conversation. “Would you like to hold him?” Anakin jerked out of his blank stare into space, a little confused.

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan shook his head, an almost fond look written on his face.

“You’ve been a father for almost a day, and you’ve yet to hold your own son.” Obi-Wan held out the child, the offer silent this time. Anakin shook his head.

“I think I should just focus on flying the ship for now.” Anakin turned back to the controls, both men knowing full well that there was nothing of import for Anakin to be doing. It was a thinly veiled excuse, but it worked. Obi-Wan sighed and left the cockpit. Anakin’s knuckles where white against the ship’s steering. He wouldn’t hold Luke, not yet. 

The journey to Tatooine had taken up the better portion of a day, and the ship landed in Mos Eisley just an hour before sun fall. They had sold the ship to a mildly sleazy rodian for considerably less than it’s worth, but they couldn’t exactly complain. Their existence in itself was a crime. News hadn’t reached Tatooine yet about the new empire, but it wouldn’t take long. They used the money from the ship to buy new clothes for all three of them. They also managed to purchase a small property outside of Mos Eisley, taking a considerable chunk out of what they had left. They’d have to find a way to make money somehow, else they wouldn’t make it very long. 

Honestly, Anakin could barely think about the future. It all felt distorted and flat after the death of his wife, and he didn’t know how to put the pieces of his shattered world back together. He supposed he could get a mechanic job in town, but the void in his chest wasn’t allowing for much consideration of the long term. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would have a plan. He always seemed to know what to do.

The homestead the two had purchased was a rundown, one level hovel that barely had enough room for the necessities. When Obi-Wan opened the door, dust fell in a cascade around the little group. The inside was dirty, but salvageable. There were cracks in the walls that would need to be fixed in case of a sandstorm, and most of the furniture that remained would need to be replaced. Off to the side, there was a rather large empty room; the bedroom, Anakin mused. They’d be sharing a sleeping space for a long time, it seemed. Exhaustion began to settle in his bones as Anakin placed the pack he had been carrying onto the rough stone counter in the kitchen area. 

“Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us.” It was the first time Obi-Wan had broken the fragile silence surrounding the two since they left Polis Massa. Anakin nodded.

“You could say that,” he replied. “We don’t have anywhere to sleep.” 

“We’ve slept in worse places,” Obi-Wan’s voice held a note of humor. “Though I’d rather not have Luke on the floor tonight.” 

“We could pad a crate with blankets and let him sleep there for now,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan hummed.

“That would work.” Anakin made a move to grab one of the empty crates that littered the homestead, but Obi-Wan blocked his way. “Let me, I think it’s time you met Luke.” Anakin didn’t have time to protest as Obi-Wan practically shoved the bundle that was Luke into Anakin’s arms and proceeded to start the task Anakin had planned on. 

Fear seized his heart as he carefully clutched Luke to his chest. Anakin’s eyes were wide as he stared down at his son. Luke looked so fragile, so soft and new. The Force around him sang clearly and brightly, so light that Anakin almost wanted to shy away. The baby yawned in his arms, wiggling just a bit to find a more comfortable position. Anakin felt like his breath had been stolen from him. This was his child, the last thing he had of Padmé. More than that, this was the beautiful child he had waited not so patiently for, prepared for with excitement and love. The tension started to drain from his body as he continued to look at his son. A sudden resolve settled into Anakin. He would do anything to protect and care for Luke. Nothing would ever harm him, and he would grow up as a normal child with a peaceful life. Luke blinked his eyes open, seeming to find his gaze even though they were still hazy and unfocused.

“Hello Luke,” Anakin whispered gently. “I’m your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter, but I've been working almost full time and ADHD makes it very hard to write consistently. Thankfully wonderful shows like Rebels exist, so I can get the motivation I need! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you at the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a job, and Obi-Wan stays inside all day.

Finding a mechanic job in Mos Eisley was easy. Finding a mechanic job that paid fair, let alone enough to support a child? A little harder. Finding one that met those qualifications that also didn’t have attachments to the Hutts or the law was impossible. They just didn’t exist. And kriff, Anakin had looked. Anakin couldn’t bring himself to trust any of the dozens of potential employers he had talked to. Some of them seemed decent enough, but his frayed nerves and paranoia would not allow him to take any job that wasn’t more than secure. There was too much at stake. 

Obi-Wan had decided to take care of Luke while Anakin found some sort of work, since Obi-Wan’s skills weren’t much needed on Tatooine. That paired with Anakin’s innate talent with machinery and knowledge of Tatooine’s culture, it just worked better that Anakin would find some sort of job. Of course, that meant that Anakin was spending hours walking around the shop area of Mos Eisley in the heat and dust dealing with quite possibly the scum of the galaxy. Anakin scuffed his boot in the dust of the spaceport, more than a little angry that he had to deal with the dry, hot, dusty atmosphere for much longer than he had needed to tolerate for years. He’d do it for Luke, but by the Force if Obi-Wan wasn’t going to hear about it later.

Anakin had decided to wait around the landing platforms of Mos Eisley, despite knowing that he would have little luck that day. Leaving a little past noon felt too much like giving up for him, and he didn’t want to miss any chance that could come by. He leaned against the rough hewn wall of an abandoned building and sighed heavily, listening to the conversations around him.

“Look, we aren’t going to be able to find anyone to fix it here!” A voice seemed to echo with frightening clarity through the mindless chatter.

“There are plenty of mechanics here, we can just go to one of them,” a second voice hissed. Anakin turned his gaze to where the voices were centered. Two rodians were huddled together, hovering by the second landing platform.

“Well if they aren’t too expensive for us, they sure as kriff won’t be someone to trust! The whole point of landing here was to avoid attention!”

“No one comes to Tatooine to be noticed, it’s a smuggler’s paradise.” 

“I don’t want the attention of smugglers or the Hutts either!” The rodian on the left turned their back to the companion, obviously frustrated. Anakin saw an opportunity, and he was going to take it.

“I could help you,” Anakin started, slowly approaching the pair. He hoped that he looked unassuming enough. “I’m a mechanic, but I don’t work with anyone here. I don’t quite favor the Hutts and if you’re looking to avoid the eyes of law enforcement, well I can promise you I’m no fan of them either. I’ll offer you a good price too.” 

The rodians looked hesitant at Anakin’s offer, not that he could blame them. Tatooine was filled with liars and cheats on the best of days, and almost everyone on the planet’s surface was a criminal of some sort. Up close the two rodians were easier to distinguish. The one on the left was a dark blue, and the partner a greenish color. If Anakin were to hazard a guess, he’d say they were a couple. The rodians seemed to communicate silently before the blue one nodded and turned to Anakin.

“We just want a part fixed on our ship, no questions asked. No government, no Hutts, and no Empire.” Anakin nodded.

“I can promise you that.” The green one nodded and offered his hand to Anakin.

“Then we’d love to work out a price with you. I’m Pix, and this is my wife Whii.” 

Fixing the issue had been easy enough for Anakin. Thankfully the motivator on their ship had been salvageable, and the repairs had taken him a little over an hour. The pay hadn’t been as high as Anakin would have liked, but two hundred credits was better than nothing for an easier job. The rodian couple had left shortly after, and Anakin had a new idea. Why work for someone else, when he could work for himself? He was sure that there would be plenty of other people who would be in a similar situation as the rodians, and working freelance would keep him off the radar. Anakin smiled as he turned away from the landing platforms and headed to the market; he was going to need some tools.

“You’re in a good mood,” Obi-Wan remarked as Anakin entered their new home. It looked like Obi-Wan had been cleaning some of the mess, since most of the empty boxes had been stacked to the side and the layers of dust were partially cleared away. 

“Well I think I’ve found a solution to the money problem,” Anakin replied as he dusted himself off in the entryway and placed down his new tools. Obi-Wan hummed and turned back to… whatever he was doing. Anakin approached the makeshift cot where Luke was currently sleeping. He was a remarkably quiet baby, even for a force sensitive child. He rarely cried, and Obi-Wan or Anakin would often have to reach out through the Force to know if anything was wrong in the first place.

“Am I safe in assuming it involves whatever is in that box?” Anakin snorted. He turned to face Obi-Wan, who had a playful look in his eye. It was good to see; in the few days they had been there, he had always felt so sad. Not that Anakin could blame him, he was sure he looked the same way.

“Now you can stop using the Force on that poor merchant in the marketplace.” Obi-Wan let out an exaggerated sigh.

“I suppose it does, though now I will have to find another reason to go out.” Anakin only smiled, turning back towards a now awake Luke. He picked Luke up gently, cradling him with more care than he’d ever used before. Luke was a precious, gentle light that kept both Anakin and Obi-Wan sane in the miserable void the Force had become. When he held Luke, Anakin could feel color come back into his life. Obi-Wan had said it felt like hope, and Anakin couldn’t help but agree with him. There were other worries that Anakin tried not to think about, with Luke being so strong in the Force. He could only pray they were far enough away from anything to be avoided. Luke would have a sense of normalcy here. The two Jedi were going to make sure of it. He’d never be safe, but they’d be with him every step of the way. Maybe Luke could have what neither Anakin or Obi-Wan had truly gotten. Anakin smiled down at his son; he was going to protect Luke with his life. There wasn’t near enough light in this world, and the two Jedi would both be damned if they’d let his go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me updating within a week of posting the last chapter? Impossible! Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but we'll be moving to some more 'slice of life' Luke and his two protective Jedi guardians soon! Be prepared for some serious baby Luke shenanigans!


End file.
